Poems from the Lobster Pot
by TheLightningSpeaksAtLast
Summary: The three I have are actually for much later books (so I probably won't be getting many views), but I will try to write some from earlier books too. (spoiler warnings for such chapters)
1. The Dragon's Song

**It started as a simple English assignment,  
and escalated into an out of control atomic explosion of creativity. A  
collection of poems written by moi. I'm not sure how good they are, but hey,  
that's what this site is for, right? Please read and review, I look forward to  
perfecting my non-existent poetry skills. **

**Monday: Read _How to Betray a Dragon's Hero_**

**Tuesday morning: received the perfect conditions for assignment**

**Tuesday day: idea flower in bloom; write, write, write, write, write, write, write, write, write**

**Wednesday: feeling wordy, kept going**

**So basically, I've been on a poetry spree. Strange, because I don't usually like poetry; not good at writing or deciphering it. But, the requirements were perfect, and I got one idea, and another idea, and another idea, and I can only turn in one poem, so here are all of them. (plus, after a while, it just got kind of fun)**

**Hate poetry? Me too! So only one of these is _super _deep, with a lot of meaning and stuff. But the others are a little simpler, and some mean what you think from the first read. And just remember! No one has never failed at poetry!**

**-The person behind TLSAL**

**Read Book 10 First**

**A/N: This was the first poem I thought about submitting, but didn't on account of "A Black Star". One of the criteria was it would have to be modeled after "I Hear America Singing" by Walt Whitman. A much lighter poem, more on the pride of America. But we could also write a poem modeled after "I Too" by Langston Hughes, which is a response to Whitman's. So sort of combined them and did a version of both.**

**The Dragon's Song**

I hear the beasts sing of a New World,

A world without humans to discriminate us.

While _they_ sing of our destruction, we sing of theirs.

Even those who have branded themselves as our friend,

Doomed to suffer our fate,

We sing of the day when they, too, are no more.

My brethren have been chained and whipped,

Suffering to know freedom is just out of wings' reach,

Hind'red only by a Jewel of great power.

We have been abused time and time again,

Our talents wasted on trivial human efforts,

Such as the building of Tomorrow.

But I will not allow my brethren to fall.

We noble green bloods will burn the world to ash ten times over

Until the bane of our existence is no longer here to torture us.

Our worst fear is being locked up

No longer free to traverse the land, sky, or sea.

Beasts both mountainous and microscopic are being used for labor,

And I have had enough.

There is one who promises to save us

And I might believe he would try.

But the humans have tried to rescue us twice before,

And twice they have failed.

The future and the past have told me

Peace between our races is impossible

Hiccups such as that boy are annoyances.

Accidents are accidents.

If he had not been born, I would have killed that hook-handed fiend by now

And the humans would be under _our_ rule

He is my reason for not having succeeded.

Before Doomsday of Yule is over,

I swear he will be out of my way.

He will never be king,

He will never learn the secret of the Jewel,

And he will never reach Tomorrow.

I hear the beasts singing, and he sings with them.

But while he sings of our freedom

We sing of his end.

**Read Book 10 First**

**A/N: The reason for this being written is in the description for The Dragon's Song**

**I Too Hear the Beasts**

I too hear the beasts singing.

I even sing with them, the song of such magnificence.

I sing with you as well as my fellow man

And if you were to let me live,

I would vow to liberate all and learn from the errors of those before me.

I beg you to end this war

For I would fight with you if allowed the chance.

We gain nothing from it,

Instead losing so much.

You cause your fellow greenbloods to suffer because of your stubbornness.

Our battle is pointless, so why do you continue?

For we share the same enemy, and if you carry on hunting me down,

That treacherous villain will be given the secret of your doom,

Whilst I would strive to fix our mundane mistakes,

And keep your kind for years more.

You do not seem to understand how like you I am.

I too am discriminated,

And outcast marked as a slave,

Even doubted by my own followers,

If you would rest your furry

We could work together for a better Tomorrow.


	2. A Black Star in the Night Sky

A black star in the night sky.

A metal star hangs above all others,

Every one below admiring, watching closely, saying

"This is the one to lead us,

For it is the best and highest of us all"

And suddenly—

A new star comes—

A golden star

It sits at he bottom, but soon floats high,

Even higher than the first,

Not having to try to make it to the top.

A darkened star, trying to climb higher,

Leaping in the air,

Crashing into others,

Trying to drag the topmost down,

All the time sinking,

Lower, lower still—

In the end, all stand above.

They mock it,

Cursing the star for trying to take the favorite's place

And suddenly—

Yet another star appears—

This star,

A fake golden color

Pushes it's way to the top,

And sends the favorite to the bottom

The black star hates the favorite star.

They sit at the bottom together

Yet the favorite is higher still.

But while the others turn their back on the black star

The favorite says kind words,

And tells the black one

"You can make it back to the top if you try.

You may not believe it, but I do."

The black star does not believe it.

How could it get back to the top?

The star is dejected and forgotten.

But the star at the top—

The fake star calls down

"Come join me, if you wish.

You can come back to the top."

The elated star floats to the fake one's side

Past all the others

Leaving the favorite at the bottom

What joy!

Back at the top!

Oh, how they all love me again,

The black star thinks

But no—

Those below hiss and boo

At the star who has left the favorite underneath.

The star who encouraged.

The star who believed.

The black star looked at the golden further down

"Don't worry!"

The golden star called.

"I know you can make it to the top!

I believe in you!"

What?

Had the black star not made it to the top already?

Just then—

The black star looks to the fake and realizes

They are not at equal height.

The fake is just a little above.

"May I rise to hang beside you?"

The black star asks,

For are they not friends now?

The fake star looks down and says

"Of course not.

If you come to close, you may push me below yourself." 

The black star cannot believe it.

Why would I do such a thing?

The star wonders

But the angry cries from below

Answer the question.

The black star looks down

To the golden star.

The golden star smiles and says

"I believe in you."

In that moment—

The black star becomes angry

And it brings itself up to reach the fake star

And it begins to drag the fake star down

All the way down

The black star sinks

Taking the fake star with it

All the way down

The other stars shout insults

At such treachery.

But the black star ignores them.

The black reaches the golden

And the three hang together, side by side.

But—

On the way down,

The fake star had been rubbed against the points

Of the other stars

And the golden had come away

To reveal black

And the black star

Which had worked hard on the way down

Had been rubbed away also

To reveal a golden center

"Congratulations!"

The favorite star says

"You made it to the top!"

But the darker star is not yet satisfied

And lifts the favorite up to a star just a little above.  
"This star is your favorite,"

Says the black.

"Take this one to the top."

So now—

One golden star hangs above the rest,

Encouraging all others below

Leading them with kindness

And at the bottom rest two stars

One black at the furthest way down

And a second golden

Happy were it rests

Still at the bottom,

But having made it to the top.


End file.
